


Fix It

by Krislmart



Series: Destiel Promptober 2019 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, M/M, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Winchester (Supernatural) Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krislmart/pseuds/Krislmart
Summary: Destiel Promptober Day 29 - Injured and Light & ShadowCoda to 15.03 "The Rupture"





	Fix It

He had lost track of how much he had drank. All Dean knew was the bottle in front of him was empty and that was not okay. Pushing himself to his feet, he staggered to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a fresh bottle of whiskey, not caring what the label said. As he turned around to make his way back to the war room table, his feet got tangled up in each other.

The next thing Dean knew he was on the floor with Sam hovering over him.

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam half-yelled. Blearily, Dean noticed a white and red rag in his hand. Not a red rag, his brain prompted. A white rag covered in blood. His blood.

“What happened?” Dean said, struggling to sit up.

Sam wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders, steadying him. His eyebrows were knitted together in concern. “I heard a crash and came out here to you laying on the floor, half on top of a broken liquor bottle. You managed to cut your arm pretty badly and you have some small cuts on your face too. The arm will need stitches once we can stop it bleeding. Maybe Cas can help. Where is he?”

Sam noticed how Dean’s body immediately stiffened and the color drained from his face.

“Where is Cas, Dean?” Sam repeated.

“Gone,” Dean croaked. He yanked the rag out of Sam’s hand and busied himself with trying to wrap it around the gash on his arm, steadily avoiding Sam’s questioning gaze.

“What do you mean gone? Gone to the store? Or gone for good?” Sam kept his voice as level as possible. This couldn’t be happening. They had just lost Ketch and Rowena. There was no way that Cas was gone too.

“Said it was time for him to move on so he left.” Dean shifted to his knees, trying to get to his feet. Sam made no move to help him. 

“There had to be something else that happened Dean. Cas wouldn’t have up and left after everything that happened.” Sam grasped Dean’s arm. “Talk to me. I know you’re allergic to feelings but I need to know what happened.”

With a huff, Dean fell back to the floor. “I fucked up Sammy. It’s what I’m best at.”

“You’re going to have to give me more to go on than that, Dean.” Sam settled onto the floor, careful to avoid the shattered remains of the whiskey bottle.

“I basically blamed him for the plan going wrong, for us losing Rowena. He said the plan changed because Belphegor was using us. I may have said that he was always the reason something goes wrong.” Dean trailed off, gripping the bloodstained rag tighter.

“Really Dean?” Sam almost whispered. 

“Well the dude doesn’t have a great track record,” Dean suddenly spat. “I mean he was all for the apocalypse for a while there, toeing the company line. And he believed Metatron’s lies and caused the angels to fall. Plus he let Lucifer possess him and get out of the cage. And let’s not forget the Leviathans.” With a huff, Dean glared at Sam. “What?”

Sam’s expression was somber. “Yeah, Dean, he’s fucked up. But can you say your own hands are clean? I mean,” he leaned in but Dean interrupted him again.

“Exactly, Sam. I’m equally, if not more messed up. I became a demon. I was ready to kill all of you because of that damn Mark. I’ve killed more people than I can recall. I tortured countless souls on the rack. The two of us would be awful together.” The color drained from Dean’s face. “I mean we shouldn’t be around each other because we cause destruction.”   
Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. “Dean, we’ve been through hell and back today. Just drop the act so we can get to the solution.”

“I, uh, I don’t know,” Dean stammered. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Sammy.”

“You like Cas. Cas likes you. You basically broke up with him,” Sam heaved a sigh. “Didn’t think we’d be doing this today but no time like the present, right? Back to the whole ‘awful together’ mess. Did you even consider all of the good the two of you have done? How many times you’ve saved the world? How many countless lives have been saved because of Dean Winchester and Castiel? Shouldn’t that balance everything out?” Sam kicked his foot out, forcing Dean to look at him. “Plus, no one would agree that the two of you are better apart. You’re both wrecks when you’re apart. He hasn’t even been gone an entire day and you’ve already drank entirely too much alcohol and injured yourself.”

“What if I agreed with you?” Dean interjected. “It’s already too late. I’ve tried calling him and he left his phone behind.” A tear slid down Dean’s face. “He threw my words back at me. He’s tried to talk to me and I always shut him down or make excuses. Before he left he told me there was nothing left to say. But Sammy, he’s wrong. There’s so much I haven’t gotten a chance to say.” Dean looked up at Sam, eyes shiny. “What if I don’t get the chance? He said that his powers were failing. What if…” Dean’s voice caught and a small sob slipped out.

Sam reached out and yanked Dean towards him. “Dean why do you think so many things have been thrown at you and Cas? If Chuck has really been pulling the strings this whole time, he’s done his damn hardest to push the two of you apart. Between the Leviathans, Purgatory, Naomi’s mind control, Metatron, the mark of Cain, the list goes on. But every single time, the two of you find your way back to each other. Don’t stand in your own way Dean. Chuck may have guided the scenarios but we still made the decisions.”

Dean let out a small laugh. “Cas said the same thing before. He said that we were real.” Wiping his face, Dean let out a sigh. “I’m going to fix this, Sam. But I’m going to need your help.”

“What are brothers for?” Sam smiled. “But first, we have to clean this mess up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to try to fix the heartbreak that I've still been reeling from since Thursday's episode. I also twisted the light & shadow theme a little so that I could talk about Dean and Cas' "good" and "bad" sides. Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/krislmart) and [Tumblr](http://krislmart.tumblr.com).


End file.
